The End
by Lilyadamsxx
Summary: The Replicator has gone to a local hit man, Roman. Roman agrees to help The Replicator listening to every instruction he gives. She has agreed to help if she can get her revenge on Aaron Hotchner. Will the team be able to stop The Replicator when Morgan and Reid are denying there love and Alex. B falling for Hotch.
1. Chapter 1

Roman sat in her bar, she didn't own it but this was her tertiary no one came in unless they had her permission. She took another sip of her drink, she sat in the corner booth, she could see everyone, but the light was off in her booth so they could only see her legs. A man walked in and looked around, she didn't see his face but she knew she didn't know him. She wasn't going to say anything he looked like an old man who walked into the bar for directions. The bar maid, Sally, pointed to the booth in which Roman was sitting and it shocked her, only a little. There were only two reasons why someone would want to talk to her, either they wanted someone dead and that would cost a lot more than the man could afford by the looks of his clothes, or they wanted her dead.

He sat down opposite her, she didn't move she didn't want him to see her incase he wanted a 'job' done, if they didn't know a face they couldn't point the finger. His demeanour was surprising he seemed comfortable and only people like her felt comfortable around her.

"I'm William." He stated, pulling off his jacket. His voice was slow and calm, his eyes were dark and endless. Roman knew that William wasn't his name, only an idiot would tell a hit man his real name and he seemed too intelligent to really tell his name.

"If we aren't telling real names, you can call me Jack." She always changed her name with every job, it's one of the manly rules she was beaten into remembering by her father.

"I'm guessing you have a job for me?" she asked, she leaned forward only a little to show she was serious but not far enough to show her face. Her eyes followed his hands as they went into his coat pocket rummaging around, and then getting a handful of pictures.

"This is the BAU team..."

She looked at the pictures, she only recognised three of the faces in the pictures.

"I have been following them and scaring them a little. I had a man do my dirty work but he got scared in case he got caught by the BAU. Word on the street is that you don't like the BAU and have never been caught no matter how hard they try." It was true she always framed other people, it did help she was a woman no suspects a woman.

"Dirty work?" she asked, the man in front of her was becoming fascinating he didn't go straight to the point. Questions popped in her head, why her? Why does he fascinate her so much?

He smiled at her question like she was a naive child who asked him how babies were made.

"I need people dead to scare them, keep them on their toes and also I want them to feel the pain."

She was about to say yes with excitement but stopped herself when she noticed he had not offered a price. She never got this excited about an offer, normally she couldn't be asked but this one was different.

"How much are you offering?" she said calmly not showing how interested she was.

"I don't have much money but I can offer you something better than money..." Most people tried this, she had been offered a mansion, sex, gold, diamonds, and even people that she could torture or kill if she wanted to. As a response she sighed showing her disappointment.

"I know who your father is..." He started.

Only three people in the world including her knew who her real father was and two of them were dead. She started to doubt that he knew correctly and she was confused about what her father had to do with anything he was offering.

He moved the picture of Aaron Hotchner closer to her. "You will get your revenge at the end."

She smiled that was a good deal, she couldn't go alone to kill Hotchner because she would lose control and leave evidence but if he was there she would have less chance of leaving behind clues.

She looked in his eyes and moved out of the dark so he could see her face

"Deal." she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan had somehow convinced Reid to practise for the baseball game the BAU was playing, they needed one more player. Reid showed up in his normal slacks and a tie, he owned one pair of tracksuit bottoms and he only wore them when he was ill or sleeping. He didn't want to play any sports, sports when he was a child were dreadful because of the bullies.

Reid stood watching Morgan as he hit the ball, the ball flew through the air at high speed. It wasn't a surprise for Reid, a man of Morgan's physique would be to make a ball fly across a pitch.

Morgan grunted as he hit the ball. "Okay, you see my hips...you see my hips. You swing right through nice and easy." Morgan started to walk towards Reid handing him the bat "Here, you have a try."

Reid walked forward towards his friend. "It was just a ride to the airport, this is not exactly what I had in mind when I said I owed you one."

"Hey, don't act like this is torture...You know there are people who thinks this is fun." Morgan stood in front of Reid handing him the bat.

"Believe it or not most of my childhood sports memories aren't altogether pleasant." Reid explained thinking back to high school but quickly thought about something else. Morgan looked up to the sky, sighing knowing Reid had a bad childhood but he wasn't a child anymore.

"Reid it's just one game, we need a body, you might not even have to play." Morgan look Reid in the eyes.

Reid turned away to walk away. "Perfect can we go now?" Reid stopped walking when Morgan started to talk again. All he wanted to do is go home and read not be here remembering dead memories.

"Reid, just humour me. Take the bat and get up there and give it a try." Reid took the bat as Morgan patted him on the back. "Get up there." Morgan told him in a friendly way; Morgan walked to the automatic ball machine "You're going to like this kid, trust me."

Reid got in a similar position to the one in which Morgan had been.

"See it and hit it." Morgan said trying to give advice to the genius.

"See it and hit it." Reid repeated to himself.

"Relax...here we go." Morgan shouted, he pushed the button releasing the first ball.

Reid went to hit it but failed.

Morgan quickly jumped in so Reid didn't feel bad about himself. "Okay okay, first try keep your eye on the ball."

Reid pushed hair out of his face and behind his ear, nodding to what Morgan was saying. Reid then started to make an equation on how to hit the ball correctly. "I see what you're saying if I adjust the velocity of my swing then,"

Morgan stopped Reid from talking. "No what I'm saying is get out of your head. Just feel it."

Reid repeated what Morgan was saying trying to get it in his head. "Don't think just feel it." he repeated it again and Morgan chuckled.

"Here it comes." Reid went to hit the ball again, he missed the ball by a lot. Morgan stood with his hands on his hips "Reid that's not feeling it."

Reid knew what Morgan was trying to do to help but it wasn't helping at all. "I'm feeling like an idiot." Reid exclaimed. A phone rang.

"Today is your lucky day we got a case."

Reid mumbled "Yes." and "Thank god." as he put the bat down and walked away.

**HEY! Thanks for reading! **

**Another Criminal Minds story, I really need to find a Beta for my death note stuff! Did you like it? **

**Review? Tell me what you liked...Do you think I wrote the chapter well? When I was watching this episode I was fan-girl so much, I hope I didn't disappoint! **


	3. Chapter 3

Roman and William sat the bar, Roman had moved over again so he couldn't see her face again. William knew why she had shown him her face, no hit men show their faces but she had because she knew they were going to spend a lot of time together outside of the bar, face to face.

"I think we need to go somewhere private." he said looking around the bar seeing gang members with guns in their belts drinking and playing pool, and bikers sitting around a table drinking and shouting. They ignored him looking and carried on with their games and chatting, outside the bar they would have beaten him up or killed him for looking at them like this.

"No we don't." she stated knowing no one in the bar would listen unless she wanted them to. She had made a lot of deals in the bar while they were standing there, they could tell she had dirt on everyone in town no matter if you're the chief of police or the gang member no one cares about.

"As you wish...I don't know how you usually work but I'm going to tell you how I want things to happen." He looked over at Sally and ordered a drink before continuing, "I'll give you a picture of who I want then you go out and abduct them bring them to me and help me kill them, after that you will dump them where I want them." Sally came over giving him his drink, she asked if Roman would like one and she agreed, Sally went behind the bar and made Roman's drink.

"What do you do?" she asked out of curiosity, she had seen and done some things that would make people want to vomit. She was pretty sure that the man in front of her is just another sadist with a vendetta.

He handed her a picture of the last victim, her whole body covered in bruises and cuts and her eyelids had been removed. "Sexy." Jack said sarcastically, which made William chuckle.

"I guess we should talk details." he said taking the picture from her hands.

He gave another picture this time of a woman she had seen around town a few times. "Her name is Abigail Woods, she lives at 27 Hillborn, don't you want to write this down?" he questioned thinking she wouldn't remember details and mess up. She shook her head no, so he continued, if she could run a town like she did she knew what she was doing.

"She works 5 days a week at Wal-Mart, she leaves her house at seven goes on the bus then comes home at five. I want her at my house at ten tomorrow night understand?" He gave her a piece of paper that had his address on it, she read it for ten seconds then got a lighter out of her pocket and set fire to the piece of paper, she put it down on the table and let it burn. He got up from his seat started to collect the pictures on the table, she gripped his wrist stopping him from taking three pictures. She pulled the pictures towards her and studied them.

"Who are these two?" she asked showing him two pictures, he sat down again.

He pointed to one picture. "That is Dr Spencer Reid, he has a very high IQ, and he remembers everything he sees. Anti-social doesn't have a lot of friends." She looked at the picture more, Dr. Spencer Reid's hair was blowing in the wind and he stood straight immediately next Aaron Hotchner. Her blood started to boil, Aaron Hotchner had his hand on Dr. Reid's back, and he shouldn't have hands to touch anyone with which to touch anyone.

He watched as she studied the picture more. "The other is Derek Morgan, he has a different woman in his bed every night. His best friend is Dr Reid," he stopped talking when she pushed the picture of Dr. Reid away from her.

"The deal has changed...I will do as you ask if I get Derek Morgan and Aaron Hotchner." she stated taking the pictures and putting them into her pocket for safe keeping.

"I can't do that." he replied trying to see her face in the dark, he failed. Her posture changed she straightened her back and uncrossed her legs.

"Why is that?" she was intrigued as to why she wasn't allowed the Agent.

"I guess we can come to some arrangement..." he started waiting for her response. She came out of the dark and looked him in the eye waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"I get to watch...?" He asked, he knew why she wanted Aaron Hotchner but not why she want the Agent he wasn't there when her father died.

"I don't care if you invite the neighbourhood." she said without missing a beat.

"Why do you want him so badly? I understand why you would want Hotchner but why the Agent?" He watched her look at the clock and get out of the booth. He eyed her whole body and knew how she kept people in place. She was really five eleven and was skinny but knew from how tight her top was she had a feminine six pack, she had a large bust size for how tight her body was, he knew it was real she didn't strike his as the type to go under the knife to look better, she didn't care what people thought about how she looked.

She put her coat on then leaned down and whispered in his, "I like people who can hit me back." She walked out of the bar without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

He sat in his house, he was feeling very proud of himself he had found out that the BAU were going to be at a baseball game and Dr. Reid and Derek Morgan were going to play. He pulled his camera out of the protective box ready to give to Jack when she came in so she could spy on them for him. He walked down the stairs to his basement where he kept his dark room. Hundreds of pictures he had taken of the team were hung up on a piece of sting so they could dry.

A bang came from upstairs, it sounded like a tennis ball had hit the window but failed to break it. He went up stairs to investigate the noise. He opened his backdoor and saw a black sports car sitting opposite his house, Jack got out of the car and walked into his house. He made her coffee and they sat in his dining room drinking there hot beverage talking about the baseball game.

"Yeah I'll go but in disguise an..."They heard her car alarm ring throughout the house. Jack became angry very quickly. "That fucking bitch if she gets out..." she mumbled angrily through her teeth. She walked out to the back yard.

He followed her to see what she was going to do. He saw her car bounce up and down rocking the vehicle, she unlocked the car and opened the trunk. He followed her to the car, he saw Abigail the woman he asked her to abduct squashed in the trunk, and she was wearing a white t-shirt and small pyjama shorts. Her hair was stuck to her face, tears and sweat ran down her face as she screamed into the gag in her mouth.

Jack leaned forward and pulled her up by her hair making the young woman cry harder. "Are you going to stop moving?" she asked like a mother would to a child who was running around a shop. Abigail shook her head no. Jack wrapped her big hands around Abigail's throat and eyes. The young couldn't see or breath, Jack stood like this for thirty seconds before letting her drop in the boot again.

She looked over to William, "It shocks you."

William nodded and a mentally told himself to try it out.

She seemed to calmer looking down at the young woman in her car, she looked back at William. "Do you want me to take her into the house now or do you want to wait?" she asked as though it were the most normal thing to ask someone.

"Yeah how are you going to get in?" (added para break)

She picked up the young woman in a fireman's lift. William was surprised by her strength. She walked past him and into the house and she threw the young onto the wooden table, Abigail's back collided with the table at high speed knocking the air out of her lungs.

William walked in and looked at their first victim unable to breath with the gag in her mouth. Jack looked at the victim then sat on the kitchen counter and pulled out a cigarette lighting it and took a long breath. William walked over to their victim, he pulled the gag out of her mouth as she tried to scream he put a blade to her tongue.

"Scream and I'll cut your tongue."

Jack looked at her and smiled, she continued to smoke her cigarette taking small puffs savouring the taste. He pushed the victim towards the garage and tied her down on a steal table. Jack walked into the room still smoking, William walked across the room picking up a small sharp scalpel.

"What are you going to do?" the victim whimpered, she was crying heavily.

"Well, first I'm going to cut your eye lids off, then I'm going to torture you until you die." He said whispered in her ear, she cried harder and harder.

Jack started laughing. William looked up at her. "You're fucked up." she laughed putting her cigarette out on on the victim's bare hip. Abigail screamed loudly, shaking as she sobbed.

"Should we get started?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jack took one last puff of her cigarette then put it out on the victim's bare shoulder; the woman screamed too loudly for William. He looked at her, tears running down her deep red face, the thought of cutting her tongue out sound pretty good but had to stop himself he need to stay true to the signature. If he stopped using the signature the BAU would think he was messing up and he wasn't going to let them think that.

William walked over to the screaming victim, Jack stood next to the victim waiting for instructions. She knew the importance of the signature and that every killer had his or her own, her dad often talked about why his was what it was. She waited for instruction knowing William was going to tell her to do something at any minute, when he didn't she assumed he liked the screaming and let their hostage continue.

"Shut her up." His temper was growing short, she wasn't like the rest of the victims and he didn't like it. "Don't mark her in any way." he added. Jack took the instruction on board. She got a towel from the laundry basket then placed it over the young woman's face and head. William had seen this in many movies but never in real life, his mood changed instead of anger he became interested. Jack then picked a small bucket off the floor and filled it up, the victim started to beg telling them about her family, her life and how she had money if they wanted it. Jack didn't listen to a word the victim was crying, she poured the cold water over the towel. The victim stilled then began to cough, shaking her head violently. William looked towards Jack for explanation.

"It feels like you're drowning, the towel absorbs the water so you can never breath no matter how much you try." She looked at the victim with cold eyes, she was killer but the look she gave the victim he had seen before in her father. "She can feel her lungs start to fill with water then she will start to panic "She pulled the towel off the victims face, she coughed violently spitting out water.

"Stop screaming or I will put it back on." Jack stated to the victim. She nodded in a response. He was learning a lot from his assistant, he wouldn't normally be so creative silencing the victim. The more he saw of Jack the more he saw her dad. She had loved her dad but he was hard on her. He disciplined her by slapping or punching her until she learnt her lesson, when she started to grow up he would tie her to chairs with rope, hand cuffs or anything he found so she would be able to get out in a real situation. He taught her to fight, control, hide and plan, when she was seventeen he gave her little drops of different drugs every day so her body would become immune to them. He had never known he had a daughter until a young girl came to a crime seen taking down notes and taking pictures pretending to be a reporter. He was often told by her dad if he went near her he would kill him as soon as he found out, she had no idea that he was told to stay away.

"What gets you off?" he asked standing by the silently crying victim. Jack seemed confused by the question. "Do you like blood, screams?" he explained looking down at the victim, stroking her red hot face.

"Submission." She answered. His smile widened. The thought of Jack dominating the victim excited him, he was going to let her play but she couldn't mark the victim too much. He explained that the BAU would look into the marks on the body so Jack couldn't mark her as much as she might like.

"I prefer the psychological effects."

William nodded and helped Jack undo the restraints.

"No please...no." the victim cried as they untied her.

Jack looked up to see if she was allowed to begin, William nodded. With his prompting she wrapped her hand round the victim's throat, the victim put both hands on Jack's wrists trying to stop her choking the victim. "Number one, no talking unless I give permission." The victim nodded at Jack's request, both killers smiled as she nodded. The victim's face turned red and her grip started to loosen on Jack's wrists, William was about to tell her he didn't want her dead but before he could she let go. The victim coughed trying to breath, she feel off the table on to the floor.

"Number two...you don't stand or walk, you crawl" Jack kicked the victim in the side as she tried to stand up, instead of standing she was now on her hands and knees at Jack's feet. William saw something in her eyes sparkle like diamonds at the submission.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack sat on William's corner unit the victim blindfolded and hand cuffed sitting next to her feet, he stood in the door way watching the way the victim would cry into Jack's legs. Jack also watched her confused by the behaviour, they silently agreed it was because Jack was a woman and she felt safer with the woman even though Jack would killer fast than William.

His phone rang disturbing the silence that had once filled the house, he answered the phone wondering who would call him. Only a certain people knew his number, people who like Jack father and himself.

He picked up the receiver "William..." A familiar voice darkly spoke down the phone, William's frown turned upside down at the voice. It was a friend of Jack's father, he would take photos of young girls for her father and since her father introduced William to his friend they send pictures as well. William didn't know his real name, he gave William a fake name so if the police got to William he wouldn't be caught.

"Charlie, how are you my old friend?" William had known Charlie for 30 years and had known Jack's father for 34 years. They had stayed friends because most men aren't like them in a lot of ways, he didn't want Jack to find out about her dad, it would destroy her, she knew he was a serial killer but not what he liked in women.

"I have heard you have a friend helping you...I was wondering when I can meet him" Charlie could find out any information about anyone if he wanted to, he knew most paedophiles, rapists, murders, serial killers in the US. He was close friends with a lot, when Jack's father died Charlie nearly killed Aaron Hotchner himself.

William explained about how it was a woman not a man, how he heard she had a vendetta with the BAU and had never been caught. He told his friend that she was just as sick as them, willing to kill anyone. Charlie was excited to meet her asking William if he could, William then explained who her dad was and how she was using a fake name Jack instead of her real name. Charlie knew about her, she had killed a lot of people in the US in very different way.

"You can come round now but don't tell her that you now her real name...oh and don't tell her about her dad" William explained not wanting to upset her. "You mean she didn't know her dad being a serial killer?" he questioned, he had guessed she was more intelligent than that. "She knows he a serial killer but doesn't know about the pictures and the girls." Charlie understood why William didn't want to tell her, he had met her when her father was put away. He had paid all her bills even though she didn't ask her father did, he also looked out for, and made sure she didn't leave behind evidence or get caught by the police.

"Tell Roman that I'm coming, I don't want her to be left out." He hung up, William walked back into the living room but Jack or the victim was there. Scream came from down the hall, he followed the screams and found Jack tying the victim to the table she had once been on. Blood coated the victims hands and wrist, it wasn't hers he did not find any cut on the victim that would make that much blood.

"Can I fucking torture her now, not psychological real torture" William wasn't going agree with Jack about torturing her but when Jack walked up to him he saw a gash from the top of her hair line around her eye and stopped at the base of her jaw.

"I can't I need a body-"he was cut off by an angry Jack "I will go and get you a new body" she assured him. He nodded and left Jack to torture the young girl while we waited for his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

The team were sitting in the jet talking about the disturbing case that they would have to solve. Reid poured two coffees, one for Morgan and one for himself, he sat next Morgan and had to stop himself from staring at Morgan's delicious lips. Reid had always denied his feelings for Morgan, until Foyet had knocked Morgan out, then Reid could no longer deny his attraction to his best friend. Reid knew Morgan was straight and was happy with their playful friendship.

"Hello this is your captain speaking, we are about to take off. Please fasten your seat belts thank you." The new female voice came over the radio.

JJ and Rossi glanced at Hotch with a disappointed looks, ever since Haley died Hotch would have sex with women sooner than Morgan. He often had sex with female pilots until the women started talking about a relationship, then he would tell them no and walk. Every time they had a new pilot it meant he had sex with the female ones until commitment was talked about, or make the male pilots lives hell until they left.

"New pilot Hotch." Rossi said in a matter of fact tone.

Hotch nodded and continued to read the file that was in front of him. JJ had asked him if he wanted to talk about why he used women in this way but he declined, he didn't need help. He had been told by his mother that one only entered into a relationship with someone if you loved them, he didn't love these women and they didn't love him. It was stress release for him and them, he made sure they liked it, it's not as though he only looked after himself.

Rossi would often say, 'If it had a pulse it had a chance.'; which was not true, Hotch had a type. Dark hair, slim, age he didn't care about as long as they were legal and single, he wasn't going to be the man that they blamed for making them cheat on their husbands even though they came onto him.

Alex sat looking at Hotch wondering why a new pilot would matter to them, she shook her head hoping it would take Hotch off her mind but it didn't. Garcia and Alex had often talked about the rumours surrounding Hotch and his behaviour. Alex had heard from Garcia that Strauss didn't like Hotch near her office lately because he would flirt with her young assistant, she would clear his paper to make him look total innocent. Another rumour was that Hotch had a threesome with the twins that worked in second best profiling team. Alex didn't believe the rumour at first until she saw how the twins, who worked on the red-cell team, blushed and whispered things when near Hotch.

"What do we know?" Hotch asked his team, they all looked at their leader before sharing their information.

"Well whoever the killer is he doesn't mind getting his hands dirty...broken bones, skinless." Rossi said before interrupted by Garcia who was talking through a webcam.

"I was enjoying my breakfast before I called you guys. I called to tell you will be staying in a hotel and have to share beds, sorry my crime fighters but budget cuts." Alex's heart started to beat faster and butterflies started to fly around her stomach at the thought of getting to share a room with Hotch. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about her superior but he was so dominant and a gentleman at the same time.

The rest of the flight Rossi and Hotch sat at the back of the plane looking at the disguising photos of skinless bodies. Reid read his book and imagined Morgan's strong arms wrapping around his narrow waist holding him with such love it would make his heart melt. Alex and JJ shared looks when JJ spotted Alex watching Hotch's every move while biting her lip like a teenage girl with a crush on her teacher. Morgan listened to music trying to drown out the horror and hurt that his job threw at him daily.


	8. Chapter 8

Before the team exited the jet their leader told them that they would go straight to the hotel, there was no point arriving at the police station at this late hour. The police didn't like the FBI involvement with sleep, they could only imagine how the police would feel about FBI involvement without sleep.

Reid, Morgan and JJ went in one car while Hotch, Alex, Rossi went in the other. The team were still in contact talking through Bluetooth which was built into their cars. Hotch was driving while keeping an eye on Alex who seemed to be fidgeting next to him in passenger seat. When she looked at him her eyes would stay on him longer than necessary, as though she was admiring him. A small smile was hard to hide as he thought '_Still got it'. _He hoped he could get Rossi to sleep on his own. Now he thought about how he hadn't had sex in almost four days and lately that was a long time.

"Is something funny Aaron?" Rossi asked catching his eye rear-view mirror. Hotch wasn't going to say out loud 'Oh not really funny just Alex is stroking my ego, and I will probably get lucky if you have the room to yourself.' Alex wasn't normally his type but at this point he didn't care about what she looked like. He sounded like an addict which he wasn't and he knew it, and no one is going to tell him otherwise. Hotch chuckled, "It doesn't matter."

The car pulled up to the hotel, Hotch let Alex get out first so he could have a chat with Rossi. Hotch was about say something but Rossi beat him to it. "She's really good at what she does, isn't she?" Hotch knew by the question what Rossi was going to say next.

"I'm not doubting that David." Hotch wanted to clear this up and go into the hotel before Alex came out to see what was taking so long. "I was wondering if you might want to sleep on your own, we have two keys and we both know which one of us has a bad back." Hotch saw Alex standing at the reception desk.  
"And we both know which is addicted."

Hotch sighed and got out of the car carrying his and Alex's go bag, he handed Rossi his before tapping him on the back.

"Thanks, I guess I'll go tell Alex that we're (consider: "she and I are" ) sharing." Hotch stated with a small smirk on his face.

Rossi shook his head in disappointment, he hadn't thought that Hotch would degrade women as a coping mechanism after Haley's death. Now he thought about it wasn't Haley's death that caused Hotch to change it was Beth leaving to go to New York. It had been hard on Hotch walking in Beth with another man when he went to surprise her in New York. Ever since then he had become a monster that hid under a suit.

Reid and JJ had agreed to share so Morgan could be on his own. It surprised Morgan that Reid wouldn't share with him, it hurt a little. Morgan didn't know why it hurt this much, it shouldn't, should it? He had no idea how to respond to the reaction his heart and brain were giving.

Reid and JJ had changed into their sleep wear and were now sitting on the king size bed, with their legs crossed facing each other like two high school girls about to talk about their crush. JJ knew that Reid was bi and she also knew that he wanted Morgan, well who doesn't.

"So tell me." JJ started sipping a cup of hot coffee that was resting in her now warm hands.

Reid started to bit his lip and push his wavy hair out of his eyes. "I may like Morgan."

JJ giggled, "Oh come on if Will cheated on me with him I would be jealous." JJ laughed. "Soooo..." JJ continued hoping Reid would share details about his crush on Morgan.

"I guess the attraction started when I first saw him, like everyone else who has ever laid eyes on Morgan. I first thought that I loved him after a few months of knowing him; he was the first person except Gideon who treated me like a normal human being; and Morgan would talk to me about how I felt and looked after me when no one else did." Spencer looked at his lap and watched his hands. JJ was very confused as to why Reid had stopped talking when the story was just getting good. "I denied everything, I didn't let myself think about him in that way." Reid wasn't going to tell JJ about how he would touch himself thinking about Morgan. "I only came to terms with what I felt when he nearly died I was planning on telling him when we went to the club, I thought it would approximate Donne's _The good morrow_," he paused, embarrassed at his own innocence, "or Twilite." He looked up hopefully at her, as though she could change the past. I would tell him that I loved him then he would pick me up, take me home and fuck me until I couldn't walk but it didn't happen. I saw him talking to a woman that was his type, Morgan leaned forward and kissed her. That was when I knew that we should just stay friends and I should forget about telling him that I love..." his voice slowly lowered until he stopped talking.

JJ's eyes started to water as she watched he friend look down at the small stray thread at which he was picking.

"Come on let's go to sleep." Reid said getting under the covers.

JJ knew he didn't want to talk. She snuggled with him, it was normal now they often snuggled; JJ wanted to be home with Will and liked the warmth and Reid just liked the contact.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch left Alex to change while he showered, after fifteen minutes he came out and Alex quickly slid into the bathroom keeping her hands and eyes off Hotch's dripping wet muscular body. She quickly glanced down and saw he only had a small towel covering his hopefully big manhood. For his age he had an amazing body, complete with six pack and biceps that she had dreamed of holding as he fucked her into the bed. She watched him walk out of the room, she watched his back muscles flex as he strutted like he was control, and she would give him control.

When she entered the shower and started to wash her hair, she began to think of the image she had just seen. She was shocked that he had tattoos, many tattoos. He had a sexy pin-up girl on his right upper arm, the girl was in a sexy army uniform and held on his upper back he had EST 1967 in big black letters, well at least now she knew his age. He had 'Mom' on his wrist where his watch normally rested, it seemed old but no 'Dad' or 'Father'. Another sat on his ribs, it was the grim reaper with his head down in shame because he couldn't kill Aaron Hotchner. She smiled at the fact he saw himself like that.

When she exited the bathroom, Hotch was sat on the bed reading a file. His face looked appeared disgusted at the file he was reading; she sat next to him and read the file over his shoulder. "A new body was just found. Two women this time found on their doorstep beaten to death. The sheriff thinks he knows who is committing these murders; they are called the Trick or Treaters. Apparently there are three of them, two men and one woman all beaten as children, usually they would assault men and women who looked like their parents, but now they are starting to enjoy it." Hotch said quietly, eyes on the file.

Alex wondered why they had not been caught if the sheriff knew so much information about them.

"I know what you're thinking, why doesn't the sheriff stop them."

Alex nodded. Hotch continued, "The sheriff caught them when they were young, but before he could get them help they met someone who gave them encouragement and helped them refine their skills." Hotch closed the file and threw it on the floor and turned to Alex who was kneeling behind him.

Alex looked into his eyes and blushed, he slowly leaned forward, when he was half an inch away from her lips she turned her face down. He put a finger under her chin and pushed her head up so he could kiss her. His lips were soft but gentle against her yielding lips. Her eyes slowly closed and her arms were wrapped around his neck keeping him from moving. Hotch was going to seduce her a little more but he had a sudden urge to jump on her.

He pushed her down and started to kiss along her jaw, nipping at the flesh. Alex moaned as he licked her pulse point and sucked at the base of her neck creating a purple bruise. His hands ran under her shirt touching her stomach and toned back. He pealed her night shirt off and threw it onto the floor, not caring where it landed. She wasn't wearing a bra, he licked her left nipple, nipping and sucking on it. He then went to the opposite one, coping what he had done to the previous.

She moaned and rolled her head back, closing her eyes and enjoying the attention. She had never felt so excited before, she had never felt lust for a man like she did for Aaron. She ran her fingers through his raven hair, gripping the soft hair and pulling it when he bit down lightly.

His hands ran down her stomach and down to her sex, her eyes opened when he started to stroke her clit in small circles with his fingers. A deep moan ran through her, she almost felt embarrassed about how worked up she was for her supervisor. He pushed two fingers into her dripping wet heat, he kissed her hip.

Aaron felt Alex lean against his shoulder, he turned and saw she was softly sleeping. He sighed, he would have showed her a good night if she hadn't fallen asleep while he was telling her about the Trick or Treaters. He helped her limp body into bed and then got in himself. Inserted para break.

Tomorrow the sheriff was going to take him to visit a woman who might know the Trick or Treaters. Apparently the woman named Sally, who was bartender at one of the most dangerous local bars might know something.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry if there are** **mistakes**,** I don't have a beta anymore. **

Sally stood at the bar, wondering where Roman was. She hadn't seen her in days, normally when she went to kill she would come back to tell her she was alright. She had been doing this since they met.

Sally first met her when Roman was only fifteen, her father was still alive. She was shy, quite and in her own little world, even though she was surrounded by hate. They met when her mother started to date Roman's father, she didn't like him, he was secretive towards her own mother and he would leave at night to probably fuck his whore. Her mother never left even when he started to beat her and the children.

Roman soon changed, instead of a shy and quite girl she became a dark and cold woman. Sally knew that she wasn't right in the head. Roman would spend her money buying kittens and puppies, no one ever saw then again, she would say they ran away or died on their own. Sally walked in on Roman cutting a kitten's throat. When she asked why, Roman started to cry and say that she wanted to hurt and kill things.

Sally never judged Roman, she told her that she didn't approve but she couldn't stop her. She offered help, but the hospital didn't work. After the failed hospital attempt she agreed to help the younger woman, letting her live with her when her father left them when Sally's mother died.

She started to work at the bar when she was fired and as a thank you for look after her Roman got her a job at the bar. It paid more than she expected, working at the bar she found out that Roman was hit man. This made Sally slightly uneasy around Roman, knowing that she killed people for money. After Roman explained that it was better than being with the Hanson boys, they used Roman. The three of them would attack people who disrespected them or their family and friends.

Three men walked into the bar, two were wearing suits and guns, it was obverse FBI. They couldn't make in more obverse if they tried. She smiled and moved the gun that was sitting on the bar away from their eye line.

"What can I do for you?" Sally said sweetly like a normal bartender would. The older FBI that she recognized from the pictures the man and roman were looking at stood slightly behind the younger agent, almost protecting him from the bikers who sat behind them. The younger agent gripped the handle of his cute bag and moved a soft curl out of his face.

"Sally Walker?" The Sheriff asked, she nodded as a response to his question. He knew who she was, she didn't know why he asked. The FBI agents introduced themselves and showing their badges, she just smiled and nodded.

"Do you know anything about these?" The younger agent stuttered, he was handing her pictures of a crime scene. She knew he was nervous because of the men who were shouting behind him.

"Would you like to go to another room?" she asked with a small smile. He nodded and followed her to a room behind the bar. The two older men followed behind him, she gestured for him to sit on the small seat facing the desk she sat behind.

"I don't know who could have done it. I'm sorry" She handed the photo back to the young agent and looked up to see the death glare that the older agent was giving her. He knew she was lying, she knew who it might be but if Sally always said the truth then the town would empty.

When she showed them out she called Roman for answers.

"Roman, why is there a girl who has the same beatings and cuts that you and the Hanson brothers and known for?" She asked trying not to shout at Roman, instead she talked through her teeth.

Roman knew that something wasn't good when Sally talked through her teeth "Calm down, I just made it look like that...okay" she reassured but it didn't work.

"Okay? Are you kidding me?" She raised her voice "The FBI just left" sally heard Roman sigh over the phone.

"I'm not with the Hanson brothers anymore! I couldn't just leave some random women in the street beaten to death. It would cause a media frenzy, but if the sheriff thinks it's the Hanson brothers then he will keep it quite." Sally had heard enough, she hung up and put her phone on silent while she continued to serve drinks to the drunken gangsters and bikers.

* * *

Hotch felt his pocket vibrate, he took out his phone and told Reid and the sheriff to carry on without him for a minute. He answered the call, normally he wouldn't answer an unknown call but it could be one of the officers trying to reach him.

"Agent Hotchner" He answered, a dark chuckle came from the caller. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he tried to stay calm hoping this call wasn't like a call he had once before.

"You are not going to win...you only have weeks left I think you should make the most of it" Hotch wasn't one to threatened by a killer and give in. "Who is this is?" The caller hung up.

Hotch rung Garcia quickly, he wanted to know how and who had gotten his number. He had asked her to trace the call as quick as she could. Then he walked back to the SUV with a frown cut into his face, ignoring the questions from Reid.


	11. Chapter 11

May have mistakes!

* * *

Jack threw her phone against the wall denting it slightly. William walked back in and sat beside her, with bottle of whiskey in his hand. He shook the bottle then set out two glasses, "looks like you need it" he explained looking the dent in the wall. She apologised for damaging the wall and sat up to face him. After pouring both of them a small amount he explained an old friend would drop by, who she knew. She couldn't be bothered to ask for names or how he knew she knew.

The conversation turn to a timetable of when she would abduct, he would kill and when she would dump the bodies. He pulled a small piece of paper of random dates, names and locations. He continued to tell her that she should keep to the time table because they need a way of knowing when and what was happening with constant contact.

Jack then pulled out a small paper envelope from her pocket, it was thick almost like it had hundreds of dollars init. Instead it something better pictures of BAU during their everyday lives. On the backs of each picture had time, date and location, he smiled at the attention of detail each description had.

William concentrated on one picture, a smile formed on his lips. The picture was of Aaron Hotchner at the park with a small boy, his son, on the swings. He had missed these things with his own son, thank god he thought he didn't have to bring up that worthless excuse of a son he had.

He gave Jack the photo, "No" her voice was stronger and deeper than normal. "You don't what I'm going to say" he replied with a cold smile on his face. "I don't even think about it..."She warned standing up, towering over him. He decides to drop the argument but would come back to it when the time was right.

"Okay, okay" He replied his eyes following her every move towards her cigarettes. "Why do you smoke?" he asked not expecting an answer, he was curious. She smiled and took another puff, "I used to be a ballet dancer when I was young" She looked at the cigarette as she blew a smoke ring "All the dancers would either smoke or make themselves sick. Or both" She informed him.

William couldn't imagine Jack doing ballet, it just didn't suit her. Ballet is a beautiful dance style that showed the dedication and the amazing skill a dance had. Jack seemed like the kick boxing type to William.

"The FBI found her body by the way." She sat back down next to William and crossed her legs, "they thought what I wanted them to think." His smile grew as did hers


	12. Chapter 12

May have mistakes...

* * *

For two months the same thing happened, three times a month women would get taken, no witnesses and no connection between them. They would get held for a day, tortured in different ways with knifes, guns or hot spikes then killing themselves with guns and knifes. The dump site was always different parks, the road side, even outside a school.

The two months were emotional and physically draining for the BAU, they hardly any sleep or appétit. They had no leads or suspects because there was no evidence to use. The only thing they knew was it was a team who had a strong reason to do this. It wasn't just sadists who happen to dumped into each other in the street, no they had a reason.

The team sat around the small table in the station, sharing notes and trying to not fall asleep. Rossi acted the same but slightly more aggravated when someone annoyed him. Hotch was close to bending over JJ or Alex at any minute, but he wasn't going to take matters in his own hands like a teenage boy. Reid had stopped sharing facts anything to the team and instead he would sit and just stare into space. Morgan had become restless demanding answers that the team didn't know. JJ and Alex had started to slow down, not ready to jump into a crime scene without three cups of coffee and then an extra six for the rest of the day.

The BAU started going over what they already know, again. "Reid what do you think?" Rossi asked the genius. He didn't answer, everyone looked over and saw him sleeping for the first time in days maybe even weeks. "Take him back to the hotel Morgan" Hotch said with a frown on his face that hadn't moved since the plane ride here.

Morgan shook Reid gently until he was semi concuss and helped him out of the seat and into the SUV. Immediately Reid was asleep again, while driving Morgan's eyes seemed to travel to Reid's beautiful face and lean body. Morgan didn't know where the attraction was came from, but he knew he shouldn't be thinking about him in such away.

Morgan helped Reid into the hotel, he seemed to be unable to undress himself. Morgan shook his head as Reid simply threw himself on the in his normal clothes. Morgan took off Reid's shoes and his shirt, he knew thought he would want to run his hand up his best friends chest so he could feel his toned chest. He didn't have abs like Morgan but he still kept in shape. He helped Reid take off his slacks and tucked him into bed.

He went to leave but Reid started to cry out his name, Morgan ran over and soothed Reid out of his nightmare. Morgan sat on the edge of the bed holding Reid in his arms, they both enjoyed the feeling of each other.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Morgan asked, Reid shook his head, no.

"I will always be here for you Reid" Reid looked up at Morgan's face with a deep-set frown on his face and teary eyes. "Please don't say that" Morgan was confused at why Reid was nearly in tears at his comment.

"Everyone who had said that to me has left" His father, Gideon, Emily... Reid made a metal list. "Oh I'm sorry pretty boy...I take it back" Morgan said, he wasn't Reid's father he wasn't going leave such a brilliant person, ever.

"Thanks" Reid answered snuggling into Morgan's arms before falling asleep again. Morgan watched Reid's eyes fall closed again and his breathing slow. It was comforting to watch him finally get some rest, it was more comforting to see him so comfortable in his arms.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out making sure he didn't wake up his friend. _Stay at the hotel and get some rest, you need it. . _

Morgan didn't need to be told twice, he put his phone away and kicked off his shoes and trousers. He felt his eyes close, he mentally thanked Hotch for letting him get some rest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, thank you for all of your reviews! Might have mistakes...**

* * *

Charlie smiled as he saw Roman walk into the café, in disguise of course. She wore a chestnut-brown coloured wig that had soft waves running through it. She had big sunglasses that covered most of her face and make up that changed her skin from porcelain to a light tan. A big red Mac hid her body and a pair of black skinny jeans with six-inch heels.

He sat wondering what had made her change so drastically. In his eyes she was still the little girl who clung on to her father and mother but cowered away from them at the same time. He never did get told how her father had found out about what she was capable of.

He looked at her and smiled, she looked liked her mother only taller and slightly skinnier. He wondered if she had every wondered about her mother. She was so young when she died, only six. He doubted she even knew she looked like her, her father had destroyed every piece of evidence about her mother after she died and moved on to Sarah. Sarah was nice and submissive but she wasn't Marilyn. Marilyn was stunning, could take a beating and didn't run into a little corner instead she would take it and then stand up and continue what she was doing.

After ordering her coffee she sat facing him in the dark corner of the café. She pulled of her sunglasses, she wore green contacts. "Did you have fun dressing up?" she smiled and sipped the hot coffee, nodding her head yes.

"I make an effort when I'm seeing you. Why did you want to see me?" she asked looking in to his almost dead eyes. When they first met his dark stare scared her to the bone but know it was almost comforting.

He reminded her of her father, he can be sweet and caring but at the same time heartless. They had first met when she was young, but never really talked to him or found out about him until she was older. She was sent to her room when ever he came to their house but when her father left she saw him every week.

"William has told me about your little plan to upset your toys." When he said 'toys' he meant the FBI'. His description of them was spot on in her eyes and in many others, she could get them to run in circles which was amusing. She nodded in response to statement and waited for him to continue. "Well I think I know a way to really fuck with their heads" She smiled with deep-set hatred in her eyes that can only be changed by revenge.


	14. Chapter 14

Might have mistakes and please review.

* * *

Jack walked into the club where Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were trying to find the UNSUB. She was wearing a tight mid-thigh dress that complement her pale skin colour. Her wig was long and blond, and wore blue contacts, she knew it was cliché but it always worked.

She looked over to find William and Charlie at the bar drinking a beer and subconsciously looking over at her every few seconds, like everyone else was. It was such a rush to walking through a club and having everyone's eyes on you while you are trying to throw your bird net over two BAU agents.

The clicking of her high heels was drowned out by the bass of the music they were playing. She could feel Derek Morgan's eyes on her as she ordered a drink. She looked behind her and saw Charlie and William looking at her as well. She acted scared, pulling herself close to the bar and turning her back to them and looking back every few seconds.

An idiot could see she was scared by behaviour she was acting out. She was starting to get sick of the innocent little girl act and was tempted to walk up to them. But her hard work was rewarded when she felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder.

She jumped pretending to be scared and turning to see the look on his face, he looked disgusted in Charlie and William and pity for her, she didn't know this could be so much fun.

He stood on his own which was annoying but it was him or nothing. "Are you okay, Miss?" He asked taking his hand off her shoulder.

"It's just when I was walking in the men over there," she pointed at them who quick moved their eyes away suspiciously. "they followed me in and when I was walking through the door they started to asked my name. When I said no they became angry."

She leaned into his personal space and whispered into his ear, "Can you walk me to my car please." He nodded and smiled putting a possessive hand on her back, showing his alpha male side.

She couldn't wait to get him back to the warehouse.

As she walked out she saw that Charlie and William had gone, she hoped that they were by the car like they planned.

She smiled as she walked to the jeep and pulled her keys out of her purse and opened the car door. She turned to him, " I guess I would be pushing my luck if I ask you if you would like a cup of coffee at mine?" It was the softest she had ever heard her voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I am actually working now, FBI." He pulled out the badge and showed her. She took it from his hands and ran her fingers over the bumps and ridges of the badge.

She opened her purse pretending to find her phone, she dropped the badge which he offered to pick up. She pulled out a small syringe and pushed it into his neck. The liquid worked almost instantly, his body gave up and he put his hands either side of her head, on the roof on the car. If anyone was looking on they looked like a couple with her hands on his neck concealing the syringe, and his body being so closes to hers as the liquid took over.

William opened the back door and helped Charlie pull Derek Morgan off Jack and into the car. Jack gave Charlie the car keys which he used to start the car and drive away. She walked to William's car and got in.

"So, next Aaron Hotchner?" She asked happily, getting the adrenaline rush she was addicted to.

When William smiled at her she sighed. "How much did you drink?" She questioned opening her bag and pulling a cigarette out of her bag and a lighter.

"Did you enjoy that Jack?" He questioned letting go off the wheel and putting one of his hands on her thigh and running his hand higher. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She shouted as she tried to push his hands away.

She pressed the hot end of the cigarette onto his hand making him pull his hand back. She opened the door and slammed it shut. And sighed as he drove away leaving her on her own. She was going to tie him to a metal slab and teach him how to treat a woman.

"Hello, are you okay?" She turn and saw Aaron Hotchner standing a few feet away.


	15. Chapter 15

**hello guys, I am sorry but I can not update for a week or two. I am moving and after today I will not be able to connect to my Internet. I have to wait until my broadband provider comes to my new house which will take some time. **

**So again sorry, when I come back I will update most of the chapters in one go. **

**Lily x **


End file.
